


Soft Sequel

by ReleasingmyInsanity



Series: What A Third Is [2]
Category: I Dream of Jeannie
Genre: Fluff, Mostly Focused On Roger Healey/Tony Nelson, Multi, New Relationship, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24203986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReleasingmyInsanity/pseuds/ReleasingmyInsanity
Summary: A brief little follow-up to What Is A Third?Tony reflects on how happy he is that the three of them are together and shares a moment with Roger.
Relationships: Roger Healey/Anthony "Tony" Nelson, Roger Healey/Jeannie/Anthony "Tony" Nelson
Series: What A Third Is [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746949
Kudos: 3





	Soft Sequel

Tony leaned against the doorframe of his bedroom and let his eyes travel across the living room. There was Jeannie’s bottle, with Jeannie snuggled up safely inside it for the night. And on the couch, with all the sheets and blankets and pillows that Jeannie had blinked up for him, was Roger.

Tony smiled contently, it had been quite the night. Learning that where Jeannie was from relationships were made up of three people rather than two. Finding out that Jeannie loved not just him, but Roger as well, and that Roger loved them both. And finally being able to put words to the way he felt for his best friend. Finally being able to allow himself to feel what he felt for Roger as well as for Jeannie.

And then celebrating. Dancing ‘til 2 in the morning. Kissing Jeannie and Roger both and seeing them kiss each other. And now, here in this living room, was everything he had ever wanted. His best friend and his genie. The two people he loved deeply and who loved him back. The two people he knew he would love always.

Crossing the room to the table, he gently picked up Jeannie’s bottle and gave it a kiss. Returning the bottle to its proper location, he moved on toward the couch.

Roger looked up at him, sleepy, but no less affectionate. “Hi.”

“Hi,” Tony repeated softly, reaching out a hand to caress Roger’s face. Smiling as Roger turned slightly into his touch.

“Some night huh?” Roger asked.

“Yeah. I’m glad I decided to listen to Jeannie.”

“Me too.”

“She’s pretty smart sometimes,” Tony said.

Roger laughed. “Don’t let her hear you say ‘sometimes.’ Let her think she’s pretty smart all the time.”

Tony laughed too, before pressing a soft kiss to Roger’s forehead. “Sleep well,” he said. “I love you.”

Roger gave Tony’s hand a gentle squeeze. “I love you too.”

Somewhere in her bottle, Jeannie sighed contently. Herself, her master, and their best friend. Together at last.

**Author's Note:**

> I was reading Best Kept Secret by Thesseli and had some sleepy Roger and affectionate Tony feels. So I wrote some fluff.


End file.
